1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multiple compartment wallet and more particularly to a wallet formed with a single strip of material having a plurality of oppositely opening compartments and a pair of closures for detachably, selectively closing the compartments.
2. Background of the Invention
Wallets have been provided heretofore, such as that illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,455,515, issued to Samuel Miller on Dec. 7, 1948, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,266,544, issued to B. L. Snyder on Aug. 16, 1966, each of which discloses the concept of a plurality of compartments for holding currency of differing denominations.
The prior art wallets are generally fabricated from a plurality of individual panels which are assembled in stacked relation. The stacking and assembly of individual panels adds to the expense of manufacture. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and novel multi-compartment wallet having a plurality of stacked panels that are integral.
For various reasons, it is desirable to have the capacity to detachably close selected compartments of the wallet. Accordingly, it is another object of the present invention to provide a new and novel wallet including new and novel closures for precluding the inadvertent separation of adjacent stacked panels forming money receiving compartments.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a wallet of the type described which includes a pair of end panels on opposite ends of a pluality of intermediate panels and a closure on one of the end panels detachably coupled to the opposite end panel to inhibit spreading movement of the end panels.
It has been found desirable to sometimes fasten one of the intermediate panels to one of the end panels. Accordingly, it is yet another object of the present invention to provide a multiple compartment wallet of the type described which includes a pair of end panels, a plurality of intermediate panels sandwiched between the end panels, and a closure coupled to one of the intermediate panels detachably coupled to one of the end panels.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a wallet of the type described including a closure flap integrally with, but partially cut from, one of the intermediate panels and including a cooperating fastener mechanism on the flap and one of the end panels for detachably coupling one of the intermediate panels to one of the end panels.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a multi-compartment wallet of the type described including a pair of new and novel closures.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a one-piece multi-compartment wallet of the type described, one of which includes an integral closure extension tab of one of the end panels detachably coupled to the other end panel and a second closure which is integrally coupled to one of the intermediate panels and detachably coupled to the other end panel.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a one-piece multi-compartment wallet of the type described in which the second closure is integral with the intermediate panel next adjacent to the one end panel having the integral closure tab.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and novel one-piece multi-compartment wallet formed from a single elongate sheet which is alternately oppositely folded along its length at a plurality of folded junctions to provide a plurality of stacked sheet sections and cooperating fasteners on one of the upstream sheet sections detachably coupled to the endmost downstream sheet section.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more readily apparent as the description thereof proceeds.
A wallet comprising a one-piece elongated sheet of material extending in a zig-zag course to provide a plurality of sheet sections integrally joined to adjacent sheet sections at a plurality of folded junctions to define a plurality of open-ended bill compartments which are open-ended alternately in opposite directions for receiving stacks of folded currency therein; the plurality of sheet sections include two opposite end sheet sections and a plurality of intermediate sheet sections sandwiched there-between; and detachably coupled cooperating fastener mechanism on one of the upstream sheet sections detachably and the endmost down stream sheet section.